


A cat in pan

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Kudos: 2





	A cat in pan

\- Монгрел.  
Раньше, думает Катце, при встречах он называл меня по имени. Показывает изменение статуса.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что хоть чем-то отличаешься от остальных.  
Ничем, понимает Катце. Он один из ведущих дилеров, но далеко не единственный. У него много выгодных клиентов, завязанных лично на него - но другие дилеры не узнавали секрет Танагуры, не в курсе обстоятельств смерти Главы Синдиката... и жизни тоже. Катце смотрит на Эма и видит, что нет никакой ненависти лично к нему, как он думал перед их встречей. Просто он стал неудобен.  
\- Скоро СБ узнает, что ты был рядом с Дана Бан незадолго до взрыва.  
Узнает. По дороге к Эму Катце продумал несколько вариантов, как именно они смогут узнать. Одной из зацепок мог послужить Гай.  
Надо было его убить, думает Катце.  
Надо было. Но обещание, данное Рики, останавливало. Катце никогда не подозревал себя в сентиментальности.  
\- Все зависит от того, к каким они придут выводам.  
Катце смотрит в глаза Эму и понимает.  
Он неудобен, но все еще полезен.  
Блонди решил создать свой личный рычаг влияния на него. А предательство Гая повяжет Катце. Он не сомневается, что найдись тот - и роль самого Катце тоже будет тщательно зафиксирована... где-то, куда ему не подобраться.  
Ненавижу, устало думает Катце. Он не хочет выбирать между своей жизнью и жизнью придурка, убившего Ясона.  
\- Итак...  
Он называет адрес частного врача, куда недавно отвез Гая.  
Катце привык выживать.  
Эм кивает и набирает какую-то команду на комме. Дверь открывается. Катце бы не удивился, если бы сейчас пришли за ним, но это всего лишь фурнитур приносит кофе. Блонди расслабляется.  
\- Мне нужен отчет о твоих клиентах, Катце.  
***  
Катце не интересуется судьбой Гая. У него нет доступов к СБ, поэтому не интересоваться получается просто. До того дня, когда Эм сам рассказывает ему, что случилось с монгрелом. Выслушав, Катце пожимает плечами, он не ждал ничего другого. Гай ему никто, а то, что он обещал Рики... Рики мертв.  
Катце не понимает, зачем Эм вызывает его к себе. Общаться можно по комму, отчеты посылать по сети, но блонди настаивает на личных встречах. Катце не возражает, он еще не сошел с ума. Он просто должен понять, что нужно Эму. И постараться избежать этого.  
Катце знает, что Рауль хороший психолог, но надеется его сделать.  
***  
Рауль контролирует Катце гораздо жестче, чем Ясон. Минк доверял своему бывшему фурнитуру, зная о его преданности. Рауль требует отчитываться за каждый шаг.  
Катце проверяет все варианты. С Федерацией заключено соглашение о выдаче преступников. Катце развлекает мысль, как амойское СБ будет требовать выдачи человека, которого официально не существует. Или ему дадут гражданство заочно?  
Он пытается сохранить в тайне хоть какие-то свои действия, например, попытку перевести деньги в один из федеральных банков. Разумеется, безрезультатно.  
Рауль улыбается и ужесточает контроль.  
***  
Через какое-то время Катце понимает, что блонди держит его за глотку. Если в самом начале у него были какие-то иллюзии, то теперь они рассеялись окончательно.  
Он жив только до тех пор, пока это выгодно Раулю Эму. И изменить это - никак.  
Рауль тоже понимает, что Катце полностью зависит от него. И ослабляет хватку, совсем немного. Но Катце хватает и этого.  
***  
Когда Эм попадает в больницу из-за взрыва в лаборатории, Катце пользуется подвернувшейся возможностью. Шифр к компу блонди ему удалось подобрать совсем недавно и оказывается не так уж сложно проникнуть в его апартаменты в отсутствии хозяина - фурнитуры привыкли к визитам монгрела.  
Через несколько часов у Катце на руках все необходимые ему документы. Эм будет вынужден оставить его в покое... если выживет. А если нет - у его преемника не останется на Катце никакого компромата.  
Он на мгновение испытывает чувство вины, думая о неисправном оборудовании.


End file.
